Never Ending Dance
by Hatterreid
Summary: Set after the episode True Colors at the Halloween party for Ralph's school. Toby feels overprotective of Happy after noticing an unruly gentleman watching her and intercepts with the plan of making said gentleman that they are a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Ending Dance**  
><span>  
>Paige had thought it'd be a fun idea for Happy to dance with Ralph. Ralph hadn't seemed to enthused about it and neither had Happy. Yet somehow Happy found herself standing awkwardly on the little dance floor at the little boy's school's Halloween party that the whole Scorpion team had been convinced to go to.<br>Happy had not been thrilled at the notion at first when Walter proposed it. But when he'd argued that it was for Ralph. Happy couldn't help but agree to go just like the rest of the team had. They'd all put aside their own feelings towards the holiday and gotten dressed up to accompany the nine year old to the party. As a last minute costume Happy had simply drawn cat whiskers on her face. Hoping that her regular clothes could pass for a cat like costume. Clearly according to Toby it worked. Toby and Sylvester were the two out of the team who didn't seemed bothered about having to get dressed up. Sly was all for dressing up as Super Fun Guy, something Happy did not understand. It was for Ralph though, and they all loved Ralph. It surprised her a little with how quickly they all had bonded with the young boy. But then again he was just like them by being a genius. That was probably why Happy hadn't flat out refused when Paige had suggested that Ralph and Happy dance.

It was a little awkward; Happy wasn't one for dancing and well to be honest the wonderful costume the team had gotten for Ralph was a little tricky to dance around, but Ralph and Happy were managing so far. She had spent a moment wondering why she had to be the one subjected to dancing with Ralph but quickly picked up Paige trying to coax Walter into dancing. Now that was something Happy would bet on never happening. The likelihood on Walter dancing was slim to none. Happy had been distracted, focused on watching Paige dancing while trying to get Walter to join her, that she hadn't noticed Toby walk up to where Ralph and Happy were.

The behaviourist quickly gained Happy's attention when he touched Happy's arm lightly.

"Hey Ralph, mind if I cut in?" Toby asked smiling at the boy.

Ralph looked up at Toby then looked to Happy and nodded his head and moved aside. Happy frowned for the slightest moment, but she gave a small smile watching as Ralph went to Sylvester who was entertaining a couple of other children with his Super Fun Guy costume.  
>Toby's hand that had been on Happy's arm trailed down the length of her arm lightly until he reached her hand where he held onto it and turned her body so she was facing him. Happy looked at him displeased, continuing to stare at him while he wrapped an arm around her waist. Toby was dressed as Sigmund Freud, or as he liked to call it a hack.<p>

"What are you doing, doc?" She asked with only a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He smiled at her, "dancing. What does it look like?" He replied.

Happy glared at him. She was not in the mood for Toby's smart ass behaviour. Toby looked around and pulled Happy in closer, "I did not like the look that one of the single dad's was giving you." Toby said quietly speaking into her ear.

She moved back an inch to look at Toby. Her annoyance plain on her face for anyone to see.

Shaking his head Toby sighed. He knew how Happy was. It was a well known fact that Happy didn't need to be protected and coddled, she could handle herself. She had hit a Marine once and gotten away with it so of course she could take whatever -if anything did come from one look across a room from a single man. There was just something that had unsettled Toby about it and made him feel an urge and need to protect Happy from whatever the aftermath could have been. He noticed Happy still looking at him and he wondered if she was waiting for any further explanation. As he surprisingly successfully twirled her around, Toby dared a glance at the man he'd noticed watching Happy. Just like he'd predicted the man was still watching but now with a distaste in his expression. Toby caught the man's eye for a second and received a glare in return.

"Predatory." Toby blurted out as he spun Happy back around.

"What?" Happy asked confused looking at Toby.

"The single father." Toby clarified. Happy continued to stare at him waiting for him to go on because when did Toby stop with a simple explanation. Toby leaned in closer to Happy again nearly pressing his lips against her ear as he spoke. It was strategy for in case the man knew how to read lips, but also something Toby didn't mind having to do. Happy had nice hair and it smelled nice too. "He's watching you with a predatory gaze. His body language reads hostile aggression with a hint of possessiveness. Appears to be the type who when he sees something he likes he must have it. Not something I'm sure you couldn't handle, but why ruin Ralph's party?" He explained.

For a moment Happy's shoulders tensed but slowly they began to relax again. Toby had a point. "So you decided the best way to avoid that was" Happy was saying before Toby cut her off.

"_Is_ to make him believe we're a couple." Toby stated and smiled at her. Happy rolled her eyes. "Based on his reaction so far he's taken the hint. Happy, two overly aggressive and angry people at a children's school party and interacting does not sound like a good time." He told her looking at her trying to sway her to his side. "It's a convincing plan, we arrived together and now we're dancing together. It doesn't take a genius to put that together." He continued to say. As Toby spoke Happy felt the faint feeling of his hand sliding down her back.

"If you're hand gets any lower, you won't be having a good time no matter how your plan turns out." Happy warned, glaring at him from underneath her eyelashes.

She felt Toby's hand return to the small of her back almost instantly which she gave a small smirk at.

Toby breathed under his breath, "still hot."

Happy glanced up at him and found Toby staring down at her. His hand that was holding onto hers had tightened and once again the arm holding her around her waist pulled her closer towards his chest. She wanted to make a remark back to his comment but she couldn't find the words. From where Happy was standing it seemed like the single father Toby was talking about wasn't the only one in the room who was being a little predatory that night.

"How long?" Happy asked after a second of silence had passed where they just danced together.

Toby hummed in acknowledgment of her question though he didn't fully understand it. Frowning for a split second Happy sighed and forced herself to look less like she'd rather be elsewhere. "How long do we have to keep up this facade?" Happy asked trying to bite off the angry tone in her voice.

Toby glanced around the room. He'd lost sight of the single father who'd been eyeing Happy. There were two answers Toby could give Happy, they could quit the act now while he was gone or just for safety's sake they could carry on with it.

Happy seemed to pick up on the second option. She frowned and tried to move away from the behaviourist, "please don't tell me I have to dance with you all night." She commented unhappily.

"Not dance." Toby replied lightly trying to get a smile out of her. Happy looked at him unimpressed. She would have loved to be able to stop dancing and go back to the garage to work on something. The urge to hit something with a hammer became the focus of Happy's thoughts.

"You didn't think this plan out completely." Happy stated as she moved her feet around on the dance floor along with Toby's. The thought of stepping on one of his feet out of annoyance and passing it off as an accident crossed her mind.

"I admit, it is still a work in progress" Toby agreed making a face. Happy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him. "But I think it is going well." He carried on smiling down at Happy.

Frowning, "I've a theory on what makes you say that." She commented. Toby looked at her curiously daring her to continue. "It involves that this gives you an excuse to have your hands on me."  
>"There's a chance that you may be correct." Toby admitted.<p>

"Willing to bet on it?" Happy challenged. Toby laughed smirking at the mechanical genius's challenge. "This scheme of yours isn't needed." Happy stated after he never answered.  
>"Happy, please, trust me on this one." Toby insisted catching her eye. He held her gaze as they stood on the dance floor the dance stopping. "The guy's a sleaze bag." He stated. "He scoped out every woman in this room until he laid eyes on you. I did say your costume was hot. Since then he's been watching with a possessive look in his eyes and a combative stance. Happy, you deserve someone better." Toby clarified.<p>

"Someone like you?" Happy nonchalantly suggested.

Toby stared at her shocked at what he'd heard her just say. Surely he had not just heard Happy say that. He must have entered some kind of alternate reality or had this all just been a dream? The thought of pinching himself crossed his mind. "I-" Toby was about to reply when he noticed that the single father had returned. The man was looking around the room and Toby assumed it was for one particular dark haired beautiful woman dressed as a cat that stood before him. Panic shot through Toby, he considered if that was how Sylvester felt all the time. Of course Toby knew being a doctor and all. Instinct took over before Toby clearly thought through what he was about to do. His mind short circuited. Pulling Happy towards him, close to his chest, he looked down at her.

Happy was staring up at him confused concern in her expression. "What are you doing?" She asked the fearful worry leaking into her voice.

He didn't know how to explain it, "Trust me." Was all he said before moving his hand up her back and leaned her back dipping her. Happy having no clue what to expect cried out in shock and clung onto Toby's arm trying to reassure herself there was no way he'd drop her. He had her braced by her waist but still she didn't trust it. She growled out his name through clenched teeth glaring at him.

Toby smirked down at her when he looked down at her. He was proud with his decision. Maybe his brain short circuiting had been a good thing. Now the only problem he had was fearing Happy trying to kill him once he let her go.

* * *

><p>Across the dance floor Paige was still trying to get Walter to dance. She had achieved it somewhat. If managing to get him to move his arms along with hers as she danced oddly to the music with an uncooperative dance partner. Writing Walter off as a lost cause for dancing, she looked back to the dance floor searching for her son. She spotted the only child dressed as a brain with Sylvester. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as they discussed something though it appeared that Sylvester was doing most of the talking.<p>

Paige wondered where Happy had gone. Satisfied with where her son was Paige glanced around the party searching for the other genius. It had been the cry of surprise that had drawn Paige's eyes towards where the mechanical genius was, too Paige's surprise, she found her in the arms of the behaviourist. Honestly though Paige wasn't all that shocked. Based on Toby's early comment alone the fact that Happy and Toby were dancing didn't completely surprise her. She did however want to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Walter," Paige said turning back to the genius who'd refuse to dance with her. He'd hummed in response. "Are Happy and Toby actually dancing together or am I imagining that?" Paige asked looking back to the dance floor. When she first saw them Toby had Happy dipped just hovering over the ground now he had upright again and was holding her close.

Walter looked at the scene before him and nodded. "They do appear to be dancing." He agreed though he wasn't sure why it was important.

Paige smiled to herself and gave a little nod, "good." She was happy for them even it turned out just to be a dance. Looking away she noticed that Walter looked both uncomfortable and unhappy. "Let's get Ralph." Paige suggested. Walter nodded in agreement and they went in the direction of the nine-year-old and Sylvester.

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Happy said once Toby had pulled her back up right. He was now holding her both arms wrapped around her back.<p>

Toby chuckled smiling at her, "no you don't." Happy frowned at him and stepped on his foot. Now she didn't feel bad about it at all. "Oh, my foot." Toby complained fighting off the grin on his face.  
>Happy frowned at him fighting with herself not to smile. "You know, it is my diagnoses, that you are actually enjoying yourself." Toby said leaning to speak into her ear again.<p>

Happy stared ahead of her and made no comment for a reply. She was tempted to tell him to shut up but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. There was a light warm pressure against the curve of her ear and she looked up at Toby eyes wide. He smiled at her in return. Happy didn't know how to completely process all that was going on. The world was spinning. No literally, her head felt dizzy. Too much dancing and spinning in the same pattern. So she said the first thing that came into her mind, "do you have an ear fetish or something?"  
>Toby smiled down at her in the form of a reply.<p>

There was a tug at the sleeve of Toby's jacket. He stepped back from Happy and looked to where the source of the tug had been. Ralph was standing near them and beyond him was Sylvester, Paige and Walter. They were lingering, as if they had been waiting for the other two geniuses.

Walter cleared his throat, and Toby backed away from Happy finally removing his hands from Happy's waist.  
>"We were going to eat," Paige stated realizing she had to be the one to break the ice that had formed around the situation. "Will you two join us?"<br>"Of course we will!" Toby declared smiling down at Ralph. Happy nodded her head slightly while scanning her eyes over them all. What she was looking for she wasn't sure. Apart of her was waiting for one of the team member's to comment on how close she and Toby had been or for how long they'd been dancing.  
>"Great." Paige said smiling at them. Ralph went over to Walter and took a hold of his hand and they headed for the door. The rest of the team followed after the pair.<p>

Toby easily slipped beside Happy walking next to her. "So," he began to say.  
>"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped walking ahead of him.<br>"Alright." Toby said walking behind her, sticking his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>So this fic would obviously take place after the episode True Colors. I thought it was pretty cute idea so I went with it and wrote it. Please let know what you think! There is another chapter that is kind of like an alternate ending for it that's coming up as well. <strong>

**Sorry if any of them are off character. This is the first time I've written any of the other members of the team. Also I don't own anything I'm just amused by writing with these two characters and this show. So yeah! Please let me know what you thought of this and then I'll get around to the second chapter that I'm just holding hostage. :) -H.R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternate Ending / Chapter 2**

As the team approached the exit a man crossed into their path. "Paige right? You're Ralph's mother?" He said. Toby instantly recognized him as the same man who'd been eyeing Happy. Instinctively Toby stepped forward so he stood beside Happy.

"Right, hello. Yes I'm Paige, Ralph's mother, you are?" Paige returned the greeting taking the man's hand and shaking it.

Toby watched the interaction closely noticing all the little ticks the man gave away. His handshake suggested aggression, much like everything else about it. Except for his voice, now that he was talking to Paige, he was making his voice sound chipper. The man had introduced himself, but Toby hadn't caught his name. He apparently worked with one of the sports programs at the school and was inquiring if Ralph was interested. Toby caught the faint sound of Walter laughing at the remark, but was also noticing how as the man spoke, his eyes trailed back over to Happy every so often.

Slowly Toby removed one of his hands from his pockets, and casually slipped it around Happy's waist. At the feeling of Toby's arm once again around her, Happy reacted by elbowing him in the side. He winced but not enough to draw attention. He didn't remove his arm from around Happy.

The man broke off from what he had been saying. As if he'd been hit by a sudden burst of manners. "I'm sorry! I never caught your guests' names." His eyes were on Happy as he spoke.

"Oh, this is the team I work with." Paige introduced and then in turn said their name one by one, gesturing to each one. "Walter O'Brien, Sylvester Dodd, Happy Quinn and Toby Curtis."

With each introduction the man stepped forward and shook their hands. As he shook Walter's he replied with "pleasure to meet you." Sylvester he'd only nodded with a forced smile. Sly had spluttered out a nervous hello.

When it came to Happy he took her hand in both of his, repeating her name after Paige had said it. He gave her a strange smile. His eyes glinted in the same possessive pervy manner that had urged Toby to intercept to begin with. Happy could only shake the man's hand while looking at him with an expression of mixed dislike and disgust as she tried to pull her hand away.

Again Toby felt the need to intercept. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward, reaching his arm around Happy offering it to the man, "It's Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, actually." He corrected Paige's introduction.

Toby caught a glimpse of Paige, who quietly said sorry and looked to Walter for an explanation, in the corner of his eye.

In all honesty Toby had only revised the introduction has an intimidation tactic on the guy. Toby had been curious if the man would turn out to be the type or was impressed by a title like doctor or intimidated by it. It was a bit surprising and disappointing when the man only shook his hand in return, laughing lightly.

"Well there's a guy who takes his costume seriously." He remarked, stepping back from shaking Toby's hand. The team looked at the man confused not understanding his comment. He stared back at them with a cocky smile. "He's dressed as Sigmund Freud, right?"

"Yes?" Paige replied confused.

"He is a doctor." One of the team growled out. To Toby's surprise it had been Happy. He recognised the ticked off tone in her voice anywhere. Glancing at her, Toby noticed that her shoulders were tense and her hand was curled into a fist. He placed a hand on her back trying to ease the tension so she'd calm down.

"My bad," the man remarked though he didn't sound apologetic at all.

Toby stared at him, reading him. The man was an arrogant cocky son of a bitch, just kept on grinning. Giving the slightest of nods, Toby glanced at the others. "It's no big deal, however," Toby began to say and wrapped his arms around Happy holding her from behind. "This is my girlfriend," he stated watching the man's face for a reaction. There was a slight tick in his eye and his grin faltered. Bingo. Now it was time for Toby to let him know he was on to his game. "Whom, you have continually been mentally undressing this evening." The slightest of audible gasps came from Paige's direction. Toby looked in her direction, "Paige, I apologize for using such language." He added nodding towards Ralph.

Paige nodded acknowledging the apology. She was otherwise Toby wanted to say disgusted with what he had said.

Happy lightly elbowed Toby in the side trying to back up. She didn't like this. This situation and her didn't sit well at all together. She didn't like how there was a focus on her. How she had heard Sylvester quietly repeating girlfriend in a confused manner. What she liked least of all was that Toby was making her now have to play along with that role rather than allowing her to stand up for herself.

"I, um, uh," the man seemed to be stumbling for words.

"That's right isn't it?" Toby pressed the question. He might have been slipping into shrink mode a little too much.

"I think you've made your point, doc." Happy muttered under her breath trying to get Toby to shut up. She was looking down at the ground.

"Have I?" Toby asked, looking from the man to Happy. He stared at Happy waiting until she met his eyes. Happy held his gaze for a minute before looking back away from the behaviourist. Out of the corner of his eye Toby noticed that the man was watching them with one of his eyebrows raised in question. Still he was questioning if they were actually together.

For the second time that night, Toby acted on instinct. He turned Happy around by her waist from where he'd been holding her.

She was facing Toby's chest and wasn't exactly following where he was going with this. More importantly Happy did not like that her back was now facing the man who Toby had been warning her against. Looking up at him Happy didn't expect to be met by Toby's lips meeting hers.

Their lips moved together; Toby moved his hand up to cup the side of Happy's face in his hand while Happy had to practically stand on the tip of her toes to be able to reach Toby's mouth. The thought of picking Happy up and holding her so it'd be easier crossed Toby's mind for a second. It was also blocking out the fact that there were also other people around; People like Walter their boss, people like Ralph and Sly. And that all of those people around were probably watching them. Things like that didn't cross Toby's mind while he kissed Happy. Or if they did he quickly ignored them and refocused on Happy.

It was the sound of Walter clearing his throat that caused Toby to pull away from Happy. Releasing her lips from his, he stared down at her awestruck. Part of him knew he shouldn't be looking at her like that if they were playing the role of a couple but he couldn't help it. Happy was staring at his chest blankly, like she herself was trying to process what had just transpired between them. Toby reached out his hand and took a strand of Happy's hair between his fingers. He ran his fingers down the length of her hair, watching as her mind was at work. She didn't respond at all.

"Uh, guys?" Sylvester began to say.

"Yes, Sylvester" Toby replied in an almost condescending tone.

"Um, another time?" Sly suggested.

Toby laughed and nodded. He leaned down, and pressed his lips lightly to Happy's forehead. Her eyes moved up and looked at him from underneath her eyelashes. The behaviourist broke out into a grin as he moved back, "still hot." Happy gave a small smirk and turned back around. Toby pulled her back for a second only to speak into her ear, "now I have made my point."

"Sorry about that." The man apologized.

Toby could see a concealed rage and jealous in his eyes but made no comment on it. He just nodded and wrapped an arm around Happy's waist again, much to her displeasure. Having Toby's arm around her wasn't something she wanted herself to grown accustomed to. She didn't want to think on it or how it was making her feel. Just like the kiss they'd shared.

In an attempt to regain some kind of civility or conversation the man clapped his hands together. He looked them all over again, his gaze lingered on Toby and Happy. "You, uh, said you all worked together" he asked curiously turning his attention fully to Paige.

"We do." She replied nodding. Her voice was more clipped and she sounded angry. There was a tiny trace of furrow in her brow where she was frowning at the man.

"So, what do you guys do?" He inquired looking them all over again.

"That's not any of your business," Walter cut in stepping towards the man. "And we were actually on our way out, if you don't mind." He added and motioned for the guy to move and then forced an apologetic smile onto his face.

Toby praised Walter inside of his head as the man moved aside feigning an apology for holding them up. Sly was the first to leave followed by Ralph and then Happy and Toby who was practically tailing Happy so the man didn't get a chance to intercept her.

As they were heading towards the van Sylvester tried his best at walking backwards looking between Happy and Toby. Happy continued to stalk forward paying Sly no attention. She kept her eyes on the ground and was the first to the van. As she unlocked and opened the van, Sylvester finally asked the question on his mind. "_Are _you two together?" He asked innocently.

"No." Happy snapped and disappeared inside the van.

"Now, now dear," Toby began to say grinning as he leaned against the side of the van. Happy re-emerged from inside the van leaning out the door and glaring at Toby. Sighing, Toby shook his head. Sly looked between the two of them confused. "No, Sylvester, we are not actually together." Toby announced sounding defeated though he put on a brave face and smiled.

Sylvester stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright."

Walter and Paige, along with Ralph, who was once again holding Walter's hand, approached the van. "Do either of you want to explain what just went on then?" He asked looking at Toby, knowing full well that Happy was already in the van.

Toby opened his mouth to give Walter a whole run down of the events of the evening. Before he could get a word out Happy had.

"I don't want to talk about it" she stated looking at Walter directly in the eye. "And we're leaving it at that." She declared her anger clear in her voice and she disappeared back into the van.

Walter frowned at where Happy had been leaning out of the van, but knew there was no changing her mind. He went around the front to the driver's side of the van.

Toby climbed into the van and then he and Sly helped Ralph in since it was difficult with the brain costume. After making sure her son was alright Paige got into the passenger seat. Once everyone was seated in the van Walter started it up. Happy was sitting in the back of the van but Toby had still gone to sit by her.

He leaned over to Happy and whispered into her ear, "For the record, you're a terrible dancer." Happy didn't hold back and elbowed him knocking him back into his seat. Toby grunted in pain, "ah, my ribs."

"C'mon guys! No violence in the van!" Sylvester pleaded helplessly.

"Happy," Paige said in warning tone.

Walter shook his head and began to drive off in the direction of a place they could get food.

Ralph was smiling to himself as he sat in his seat in the van, "we're a cyclone." He stated proudly.

And at that remark every member of the team broke out into a smile.

"That we are pal." Walter agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to everyone who review, followed or favorited the first chapter! Lots of appreciation for that. I hope you all like this second chapter as much as you liked the first! I had it done but I went back and rewrote it in order to fit a certain part into it. Please feel free to let me know what you thought of it :)I don't own anything related to Scorpion I just really like writing for Happy and Toby! :) -H.R<strong>


End file.
